


Cause I Could Do Worse (And You Could Do Better)

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, M/M, implied/referenced past unhealthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: “Is this okay?” Derek asked, he looked at Stiles amber eyes, watched as they switched from confusion, to realization, to something like joy.“Yeah… yes, absolutely,” Stiles whispered. He met Derek halfway.The kiss was soft. Stiles ran his hands over Derek’s knees, but didn’t seem to know what to do with them from there. Derek didn’t mind. He cupped Stiles jaw in his hands, and savoured the moment for what it was.His first kiss with his mate.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 415
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Cause I Could Do Worse (And You Could Do Better)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I found half written in my google docs, and so I finally decided to finish it!  
> Enjoy :) 
> 
> Title is from Marianas Trench song Beside You  
> 
> 
> Warnings: Stiles is very insure about his body (mostly the size of his dick)  
> Stiles was made fun of in the past for his body.

Derek watched as Stiles threw a piece of popcorn into his mouth. He chewed happily before trying again, this time hitting himself in the eye. Derek watched as Stiles frowned in annoyance, rubbed a hand over his eye, and then started to laugh at himself. 

He watched all of this and thought Stiles was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

“You even watching the movie, Sourwolf?” 

Derek turned his head back to the screen. Frodo and Sam were arguing about trusting Gollum. Derek had seen these movies so many times, he didn’t need to watch to know what happened. 

He only watched them for Stiles anyway. 

“Yeah, I’m watching.” 

A few minutes later, his eyes moved back to the man beside him. Stiles was a  _ man _ now, twenty years old as of last month, already finished school and working as a deputy alongside Parrish and his dad. 

All grown up, yet still sitting and watching _ Lord of The Rings _ on Derek’s couch on a Saturday night. 

“We could have watched a different movie, you told me LOTR was fine.” 

“It is fine.” 

“Then why aren’t you watching?” Stiles smirked over at him. Derek felt his ears grow warm as he moved his eyes back to the screen. By the way Stiles snorted beside him, he knew the other man had noticed. 

He only ever blushed because of Stiles. 

The next time Stiles caught Derek staring at him, the ever present glint in his eye shone with concern. “Everything okay over there, Derek?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You sure? Cause you keep looking over at me with this…” Stiles waved a hand in Derek’s direction, “desperate, sad, puppy dog look.” 

Desperate, sad, puppy… yeah, seemed about right. 

“You never dated anyone at school.” Derek said. He hadn’t meant to say it, but now that he had, he wanted to know. To clarify some things between the two of them. 

Stiles nose wrinkled in confusion, “uh, no... “ 

“Even when Lydia gave you a chance, and you went on that date, you didn’t end up dating.” 

Stiles shrugged, “we’re better off as friends.” 

“You didn’t date anyone else?” 

“No, never worked out.” 

“Why not?” Derek shifted, giving up the pretense of watching the movie and facing Stiles on the couch instead. Stiles copied his move, they’re knees brushed against each other on the cushions. 

“I…never got past a couple dates. Got tired of trying, I guess.” Stiles looked a little lost. That wasn’t Derek hadn’t been intention when he’d started this. He pushed himself an inch closer, until their knees were flushed against each other. “What about you, Alpha o’mine? You haven’t dated either, not for years.” 

“No,” Derek’s eyes moved across Stiles face. They landed on his lips. “I’ve been waiting for someone.” 

“Who?” Stiles lips turned down in confusion. 

“Someone who I thought, for a long time, would get away from here as soon as they got the chance, but they didn’t. Someone who I thought would have rather been with anyone else, but is instead sitting here with me, for the fourth Saturday night in a row.” 

Derek watched the plane of Stiles neck as he swallowed. Saw the flush redden his cheeks, and heard his heart quicken as Derek leaned forward. 

“Is this okay?” Derek asked, he looked at Stiles amber eyes, watched as they switched from confusion, to realization, to something like joy. 

“Yeah… yes, absolutely,” Stiles whispered. He met Derek halfway. 

The kiss was soft. Stiles ran his hands over Derek’s knees, but didn’t seem to know what to do with them from there. Derek didn’t mind. He cupped Stiles jaw in his hands, and savored the moment for what it was. 

His first kiss with his mate. 

\-- 

A month went by before Derek realized something was wrong… well, not wrong.

Things were not going as he had expected. 

Stiles was over almost every night now, and Derek loved every minute he got to spend with him. They cooked meals together. Watched movies. Played video games when Stiles brought over his PS4. When the weather was nice, Derek dragged them outside and took them to the woods, running and hiking through the trails his parents had shown him when he was a child. Stiles smiled at Derek’s secret paths, and lay beside him in the new clearings they found themselves in. 

A space just for the two of them. 

On nights they didn’t stay in, Stiles dragged him to dinner and movie theaters. Holding hands and sharing milkshakes. 

It was perfect… almost. 

What was odd was that, every time Derek tried to initiate… intimacy, between them, Stiles only ever seemed to care about Derek. 

Not that Derek was complaining about it. Or their relationship in general.

They held hands on their walks, they cuddled, they were intimate in ways Derek had never had in a relationship before. Derek had never started a relationship with anyone before that didn’t have a lot of… well, sex. Especially in the beginning. Every other partner he had had had taken full advantage of Derek’s body immediately. Most ripped his clothes off as soon as they had the chance.

Stiles was different. 

It was kind of a relief, actually, to know that Stiles wasn’t using him for his body. They would make out like teenagers rolling in the grass, or lying together on the couch, but the problem was whenever Derek tried to do more, Stiles would… 

Just do him? 

And once he’d noticed it, he couldn’t stop. 

Everytime Stiles pulled away when Derek tried to slip his hand under his waistband, and would pull Derek’s pants off instead. Everytime Stiles slipped out of Derek’s touches. Everytime Stiles flipped them, so Derek couldn’t touch anything but Stiles back, or head. 

Derek was starting to doubt Stiles wanted to touch him at all. 

Tonight, Stiles had come over after work. He and Derek made tacos together. Afterwards, Stiles put on a show from Netflix and the two of them had cuddled on the couch. 

After watching two episodes, it became clear this was Stiles plan for the night, but Derek wanted to do more. Wanted to make his intentions clear to his mate. As the credits rolled, Derek moved his hand that had been sitting on Stiles hip, up against his waist. He brushed his fingers along the edge of Stiles jeans as he pushed his head against Stiles neck and kissed him there, running his nose up to- 

Stiles shoved his hand away. 

Derek jerked his head back with a frown. 

“That tickles! Stop distracting me.” Stiles said, eyes on the television. 

Derek glared at him. “I’m sorry, do you care more about watching She-Ra, or did you come here to spend time with me?” 

The new episode on the TV paused, Stiles turned to him with an unimpressed look. “I am spending time with you, doofus, I’m like practically in your lap!” 

“That’s the problem, Stiles, you’re  _ not _ in my lap!” 

Stiles face scrunched in confusion. Derek refused to think he looked adorable. 

“You want me to sit on your lap while we watch TV?” 

“No,” Derek growled, ”I want you to want to sit on my lap,  _ without _ the TV.” 

“What would we do then? Play a game?” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “No, Stiles, we wouldn’t play a game.” 

If anything, Stiles looked more confused. “Well, that sounds boring.” 

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. This was getting ridiculous. 

“Why can’t I sit on your lap while we watch the show? Then we’ll both be happy!” 

“Because I don’t want to fuck you while watching a  _ children’s _ show!” Derek snapped, he frowned when he turned to Stiles and the man was rolling his eyes. 

“Why didn’t you just  _ say _ so?” 

Stiles slipped easily to his knees, and Derek lost all train of thought as he unzipped his jeans, and swallowed Derek whole. 

_ Fuck _ . He was good at that. 

\--

It was two nights later that Derek remembered the thought that had been bugging him. He was lying in bed, flat on his back, wondering how his amazing boyfriend gotten so good at giving handjobs, when he realized he had never even  _ seen _ his boyfriends dick before. 

The thought made his eyes snap open. 

“How you doin, big guy?” Stiles asked from where he was splayed on top of him. 

“Great,” Derek said, moving his hands from where they had curled around Stiles back down his sides. “How are you doing?” 

“Hmm, I’m doing pretty great myself.” 

Derek smiled, trailing his hand down over the round curve of Stiles ass, grabbing on harder when he felt Stiles quiver at the touch. Slowly, he curved their bodies together, pushing until Stiles was the one on his back, with Derek mouthing at his neck. He pushed his hands up Stiles shirt, running his fingers over the soft flesh of Stiles belly. Tonight should be the night. Stiles was warm and pliant under him. His smell was nothing but arousal and happiness. Derek nipped at Stiles ear, moved his hand lower, and paused when Stiles hand shot out to stop him. 

Derek pulled away, looking down at Stiles in concern. “Stiles-“ 

“It’s fine,” Stiles said, pulling Derek’s hand up to his chest, “I like the kissing, I don’t need anything else right now.” 

Stiles wrapped his fingers through Derek’s hair and pulled him back into a kiss, but it didn’t distract Derek enough for him to stop worrying. Stiles smelled heavily of arousal, and he could feel he was hard against his thigh, but Stiles moved away from that too when Derek tried to flip them and grind against him, to give him some form of release. Stiles didn’t stop the kiss though. Stiles was acting like this was… normal? 

“Are you nervous? You don’t have to be, we can stop-“ 

“Shush it’s fine, I’m not nervous.” 

It was a lie, and such an obvious one that even a werewolf would have been able to see it. 

Derek didn’t want to push though. He didn’t want his boyfriend to be even more uncomfortable than he already was… 

Derek hesitated, hovering over him, but Stiles started kissing him again, and this time the little moans he made were very distracting. Stiles didn’t want him anywhere near his dick, but with some trial and error, Derek found out he could lick up Stiles neck, run his hands over his chest and nipples. 

After a few minutes of heated groping, Stiles stuck his hand into his own sweatpants and got himself off in seconds, moaning against Derek’s lips. 

Not what he had wanted, but Derek’s wolf was happy to hear the moans of pleasure from his mates lips. 

He would take it.

—

The next morning Derek woke up curled around his boyfriend, his wolf practically purring under his skin. But the human side of him churned with worry as soon as he was fully awake. Stiles hadn’t wanted him to touch him last night… but maybe this was all a misunderstanding? Maybe Derek hadn’t seemed eager enough? 

He nuzzled against Stiles neck, smiling when the man wiggled underneath him in response. 

“Someone woke up in a good mood,” Stiles grinned, turning around in Derek’s arms to press a quick kiss on his nose. Derek didn’t think he had ever been this happy. 

“I love waking up with you in my arms.” 

A soft pink bloomed across Stiles cheekbones, “I like waking up in your arms, too.” 

Derek leaned forward, catching Stiles mouth with a soft kiss. Their lips moved together languidly before Derek pulled back, resting their foreheads against each other. He trailed his hand down Stiles’ side. He moved with more intent when the tangy scent of Stiles arousal hit the air. 

“Mmm, someone woke up in a  _ really _ good mood,” Stiles said, leaning back and wiggling his eyebrows. He didn’t lean back in for a kiss though. He started to move down, towards Derek’s obvious morning wood. 

Derek could see what was about to happen, because this is exactly what happened last time. His boyfriend was about to give him a blowjob, and then say it was fine when Derek offered to give one in return. 

Which was… great. But not what Derek was wanting. 

“No, I- can we do something different, this time? Can we try doing something together?” 

Stiles paused, leaning back down in confusion. “Together? We are doing this together.” 

“No, I mean,” Derek sucked in a breath, frustrated. He wished he was better at explaining things. “ _ Together _ . You and me both… naked.” 

The sharp scent of anxiety hit the air, and Derek felt his heart sink as Stiles leaned away from him. 

“Oh.”

“Stiles, it’s not that I don’t love everything we’ve done so far-” 

“You just want to reciprocate, yeah,” Stiles curled his arms around himself, and Derek regretted starting this whole conversation. “I’ve heard it before.” 

Derek didn’t know what to say. “... do you, not enjoy getting...pleasured?” Jesus Christ, he could practically hear Laura’s ghost laughing at him. 

This was going horribly. 

“No, I do, but…” Stiles sighed, running a hand down his face, “I don’t really enjoy all the jokes that come after?” 

Derek froze. “Jokes?” 

“Or, you know, teasing… whatever you want to call it.” 

Derek growled, his jaw itching to bite into whoever had caused Stiles to smell so sad right now. Whoever it was who had fucked him and then  _ laughed _ about it. 

“What. Jokes.  _ Who _ was teasing you?” 

“Derek, you don’t have to get all,” Stiles waved at Derek’s face, which probably looked furious. “It’s… I get it. I just don’t want it to happen with you, so… I don’t want to… show you some things.” 

“Things?” Derek had to push the anger down, focus on what his mate was saying to him. Stiles thought Derek didn’t want every part of him? Every part he was allowed to have? Derek wanted  _ everything _ with this man. “Stiles, there’s nothing you could show me that would make me-“ 

“It’s not a big deal,” Stiles cut him, curling further into himself, “it’s just.. there’s some parts of my body-“

Derek felt his eyes burn, and knew they had flashed red before he could stop it. “They made fun of you for your  _ body _ ?” He hissed. “Who were these people? I’ll fucking tear them-” 

“Calm down, you don’t know-” 

“No!” Derek growled, but he stopped himself. He closed his eyes until he had control again. “No,” he repeated, “you’re beautiful, Stiles. There isn’t a single part of you-” 

Stiles let out a bitter laugh, “I’m really  _ not _ beautiful- I’m barely  _ passable _ , and you don’t know-” 

“Stiles,” Derek grabbed his face, not caring that Stiles scent was all over the place, and his skin was flushed bright pink. His boy needed to hear this. “You are the most  _ beautiful _ man I know. Whoever told you otherwise is a fucking idiot.” 

“Derek, you don’t understand,” Stiles tears spilled over. “No one wants to… no one has ever wanted to sleep with me more than once. If even once. Which was fine, because I never cared about them anyway, but I didn’t want that to happen with  _ you _ .”

Derek, who had wanted to sleep with Stiles for longer than was probably appropriate, settled on a simple, “I will want to sleep with you for the rest of my life. Nothing is going to change that.” 

Stiles shook his head, “I’ve heard promises before-“ 

“That wasn’t a promise, it’s a fact.” 

Stiles pulled away, “look, you don’t- you see the way people look at us, don’t you? You get that literally  _ everyone _ is confused how  _ you _ ,” Stiles waved a hand over Derek, “ended up with  _ me _ . I just- I just want to make sure I do everything I can so you stay with me- so I- So I’m hiding my worst flaws, and I’m willing to do whatever you want, so that - so that you’ll  _ stay- _ “ 

“Stiles,” Derek reached for him again, and pulled Stiles in even as he tried to flinch away. 

He held him until he stopped shaking. He didn’t have the words, so he brushed his hand down Stiles back, over his hair, hoping the man in his arms could figure out that Derek wasn’t going anywhere. 

This was it, for him. Stiles was his mate, he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Sorry.”

Derek shushed him, “it’s fine.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Stiles pulled back, and Derek let him go. Even if he missed the heat of him immediately. “Look, um, I know… I know you can do a lot better than me so,” he shrugged, “I guess I’m just trying to stop the inevitable.” 

“Stiles…” Derek clenched his fist. He wished he knew what to say to make it right. He wished he knew what to say to make Stiles feel better. The only thing he could think of would possibly scare him away, but… it was the best solution right now. 

“Stiles,” Derek said again, reaching out to grab his hand. Stiles twirled their fingers together, even as he fidgeted awkwardly beside him. “I… probably should have mentioned this before, but I didn’t want to scare you… you’re my  _ mate _ . Do you know what that means?” 

Stiles narrowed his eyes in thought, but after a moment he shrugged, “we’re dating?” 

“No, it means I’m bonded to you. When wolves find a mate, they mate for  _ life _ . So when I tell you I’m not going anywhere, I  _ mean _ it.” 

Stiles blinked at him, “oh.” 

“Yeah. So whatever… imperfections you’re afraid to show me, they won’t make a difference. I love you. My wolf loves you. The only reason I haven’t said anything before was because… well-” 

“We’ve only been dating for a few months and you didn’t want to scare me off.” 

“Yeah… that.” 

Stiles, hesitantly, smiled at him. It made Derek’s heart soar. “I never thought  _ you _ would have a reason to be scared of me leaving.” 

Derek lifted a brow, “why not? You’re smarter than me, have a better job than I do. You don’t have to stay with a werewolf, you could go live a normal life anytime you want. I have a lot of reasons to be scared… I just, choose to trust that you’ll stay with me… or that you’ll tell me, if-” 

“I have a small dick.” 

Derek furrowed his brows, “what?” 

“Sorry, you were giving such a nice speech, and you’re so sweet and-” Stiles blushed, looking away. “But I’m not going anywhere either, and that’s- that’s what I’ve been… hiding. I have a… I have a really small dick.” He winced. “The only two people I’ve ever slept with made it extremely clear that it’s too small to do anything with, so…” 

The air was full of Stiles anxious scent, his face still turned away in shame. 

Derek couldn’t stand it. 

He leaned forward, pressing a palm to Stiles cheek until he turned enough for Derek to catch his lips. Gently at first, and then with more force. He licked into Stiles mouth, brushing a thumb down Stiles cheek, and only started to push Stiles against the bed when Stiles’ hands came up to wrap around Derek’s back. 

Derek was gentle, and he took his time. He took Stiles shirt off slowly, kissed his way down his neck, over his chest. 

He paused when he finally made it to his sweatpants. 

Stiles was looking down at him, chewing his lip. 

“Can I see?” 

Stiles took a breath, and then nodded. Derek peeled the sweatpants away, throwing them aside. 

He didn’t see what the big deal was. Stiles was still beautiful, even if his dick was on the small side. 

Derek nosed his way up Stiles thigh, and then took him in his mouth. Stiles gasped as Derek ran his tongue over the head. He arched his back when he swallowed him down whole. Derek was actually really glad right now, he’d never been very good at blow jobs. 

But with Stiles, pleasing him was easy. 

It didn’t take long before he was coming apart, coming into Derek’s mouth. Derek swallowed it all down, before he kissed his way back up Stiles body, and then claimed his lips once more. 

Stiles wrapped around him like an octopus after. 

“That was… that was amazing.” 

Derek nuzzled against Stiles neck, pleased. 

“And you.. You really don’t mind?” 

“You’re beautiful, every part of you,” Derek kissed his neck. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Stiles snuggled into his hold, letting out a content sigh. “Good. Neither am I.” 

\-- 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
